


my heartbeat sounds like a symphony

by tsukishimas



Series: rarepairs [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Chance Meetings, Crushes, Falling In Love, M/M, Oisuga Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishimas/pseuds/tsukishimas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so, the thing is, tooru is pretty sure he's in love with the orchestra's new first-chair cello player. but it's not like it's that big an issue, or anything</p><blockquote>
  <p>"you look at him the same way you look at aliens, except even more in awe, if that's possible."</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	my heartbeat sounds like a symphony

**Author's Note:**

> so i had this idea, like...what if instead of volleyball everyone was into music ?? how rad would that be? and since it's oisuga week i knew i had to sit down and get this done because it's been on my mind for ages and it finally needed to be born. and sorry about those side pairings; i couldn't resist. *winks*
> 
> (casual change of topic...) it's also my birthday today (*cough cough*), and i guess today is backwards day because i'm giving you guys a gift! i hope you like it!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://kenhinae.tumblr.com) (and send me prompts with ships if you want!)
> 
>  **oisuga week day 7** : revisiting an old prompt _(music)_

When he is seven years old, Tooru starts violin lessons. It's his mother's idea, naturally, as she is convinced that a child without any hobbies will grow up bored, bitter, and unhappy, wishing they hadn't wasted away their youth. His violin teacher is an old lady, quite probably on the brink of death seeing as she was always coughing up a lung, who gives him lollipops after each lesson. That's really the only reason why he keeps going to the lessons for the first few years. He doesn't particularly care for the instrument, nor does he hate it, but his mother is happy and he's receiving candy, so he goes along with it.

 

When he is ten, he attends his first real recital in a fancy concert hall with his parents seated next to each other in the front row, his father pointing a recording camera at him and his mother smiling wide. He stands, with his violin at his neck and his bow extended, beside a silver-haired boy that sits with a cello between his legs. This is most definitely _not_ Ushijima, the boy that he'd been practicing the duet with for the past month (a classical song by some deceased composer he could never remember the name of). He can feel the panic settling in his stomach, in his _bones_ , because _who is this kid_ and how is Tooru going to play with someone he's never met before, let alone practiced with?

 

And then, the boy meets his eye for a quick second, his warm smile radiating light and calm, and he mouths the words, "Don't worry; it'll be okay."

 

So, left with really no other options, Tooru begins to play. 

 

And the boy plays, too.

 

From there on, it's like he's disconnected from his own body, watching from the audience as he draws the bow back and forth and shifts his fingers along the neck of the violin, just like he's done through all those practices. Only, instead of hearing the rigid cello playing of his expected duet partner, he hears soft, gentle notes being pulled from the cello that seem to capture his mind and heart and leave him feeling as if he's floating.

 

The sound of thundering applause brings him back to the ground. He blinks, taking in the sea of people who stand up one by one, and his parents who smile proudly at him, and the boy, this _stranger_ , who's grinning at him with kind eyes and nodding at him as if to say _good job_. The stage lights from above shine off his hair in a way that makes it look like it's sparkling, and his entire face is practically _glowing_ , and Tooru thinks he might have fallen just a little bit in love.

 

♫   ♫   ♫

 

When he is fifteen and in his first year of high school, Tooru joins the school orchestra. He has to beg Iwaizumi for an entire week to audition with him, which turns out pretty good for both of them. Iwaizumi is told he's the best piano player to audition and gets the part as the orchestra's only pianist, and Tooru is given the position of first chair violinist. He doesn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

 

At lunch one day, Kuroo and Bokuto show up at the lunch table with matching mischievous grins. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at them, and Tooru continues to chew his potato chips.

 

"We have an awesome idea," Bokuto says.

 

"Please don't tell me it's anything like that time you saran-wrapped the auditorium doors," Iwaizumi says, rolling his eyes.

 

Kuroo shakes his head. "Nope. It's even better."

 

"Well, go ahead and tell us," Tooru says, beckoning them with a hand as if to say, _spit it out already_.

 

"We're starting a band!" they announce in unison.

 

The first thing Iwaizumi says is, "I didn't know you guys could even play instruments." Tooru snorts behind his hand.

 

"Well, I can play the guitar, but Koutarou can't play any," Kuroo says, poking a thumb at the spiky-haired boy. 

 

"But," he interjects, "I have a pretty killer singing voice."

 

" _Killer_ as in it's so bad it makes people keel over in misery?" Tooru jokes, and Iwaizumi howls with laughter. Kuroo hides his chuckle behind his hand, and Bokuto pouts.

 

"We _were_ going to ask if you wanted to join the band, but now I don't think I want to," he huffs.

 

"We couldn't join if we wanted to," Iwaizumi speaks up. "We're in orchestra, remember?"

 

Kuroo and Bokuto _oh_ at the same time.

 

"That's right, I forgot you guys were part of the nerd band," Kuroo muses, and Iwaizumi chucks his empty milk carton at his forehead.

 

"Who're you calling a nerd, you dumbass?" 

 

"Now, now," Tooru says in mock chastising voice, "let's not fight, okay? So, you've got a singer and guitar player, but what about the other instruments?"

 

"Akaashi's gonna play bass for us," Bokuto says excitedly. "And we're gonna hold auditions for a drum player!"

 

Iwaizumi scoffs without any real fire behind it. "Well, good luck." He pushes his seat back and stands up swiftly. "Have fun with your little band. At least it's not destructive, so that's a plus. And tell Akaashi I'm praying for him."

 

"Will do!" Bokuto says, saluting him.

 

Tooru follows behind as they head to their next class and falls into step beside his friend. "Do you think they'd be any good?"

 

Iwaizumi shrugs in that I-don't-care-at-all way. "Who knows? We'll see in little bit."

 

Tooru hums thoughtfully. "Yes; yes we will."

 

♫   ♫   ♫

 

When Tooru is almost eighteen and a third year, Kageyama Tobio takes his spot as first chair violinist in the orchestra; which is annoying that someone two years younger could get him moved over one chair, but he still gets to play the violin, so he's mostly okay with it. Kind of.

 

The band Kuroo and Bokuto started up when they were first years is still together—in fact, with Akaashi as their bassist and Tsukishima as their audition-chosen drum player, they've gotten fairly popular outside of school and play regular gigs around spots in town. Iwaizumi didn't believe it at first, until Bokuto invited them to a gig at a local bar, and afterwards proceeded to yell _I told you so_ 's in Iwaizumi's face. 

 

Today is the day that they welcome new orchestra members, which always takes place soon after auditions. The teacher, Mr. Utayama, has the new members line up at the front of the room, and one by one they introduce themselves and the instrument they play. They get a few new wind and brass players, which is always nice since the orchestra is always low on those instruments, and there's even a kid (Ennoshita, he says his name is) who plays the upright bass. 

 

The line has finally come down to the last boy at the end, whose hair is a shiny silver and has a kind, gentle smile, and Tooru squints and leans closer because something makes him feel like he's see that boy before.

 

"My name is Sugawara Koushi," he says in a soothing voice. "I play the cello."

 

All at once, Tooru is hit with a wave of memories, all which include him being on a stage playing the violin, and hearing the beautiful sound of a cello from beside him, and when he looks over he's blinded by the grin of a silver-haired boy who tells him not to worry, and that it will be okay. He remembers that brief moment where ten-year-old Tooru decided he was in love.

 

Mr. Utayama calls a five minute break for everyone to prepare their instruments, and Tooru takes his chance. While Iwaizumi converses with the bass player, Ennoshita, he sets down his violin back in its case and moves away without Iwaizumi noticing. He approaches the boy, Sugawara, who's undoing the locks on his cello case, and stands by until he notices and glances up.

 

"Hello," he says, clearly confused but in a friendly tone. "Is there something you needed?"

 

"I know you," is what Tooru blurts out.

 

Sugawara frowns slightly. "Sorry?"

 

"I know you," he repeats, more firm this time. "We were younger, and we were in a concert and I was supposed to be playing a duet with Ushijima but instead you were up there next to me, and you told me it would be okay."

 

Recognition sparks in the boy's eyes as he begins nodding slowly. "Yes, I remember. You played the violin."

 

"Yes!" Tooru says excitedly. "That was me! My name is Oikawa Tooru, by the way. I didn't think I'd ever see you again, Sugawara-chan."

 

He smiles. "You can call me Suga, if you want."

 

"Suga-chan, then," Tooru says. "It's so strange to finally meet you again."

 

"It is," Suga agrees. "Funny how paths cross and go off on their own ways, only to converge again much further down the road."

 

"One minute, everyone," the conductor calls.

 

"Oh, um, sorry for distracting you," Tooru says quickly, beginning to back away. "I'll just go over there for now. Yeah." He waves a little, and then bolts. He reaches his seat and busies himself pulling out his violin and fine-tuning the strings.

 

"Oikawa-san, are you okay?" Kageyama asks from beside him.

 

"I'm perfectly fine, Tobio-chan," he replies curtly. "Now, focus on your own violin, okay?"

 

The younger boy lets the question go and does as he's told. Tooru avoids making eye contact with Suga, where's he's sitting with his cello in first chair. Iwaizumi pauses in the aisle on his way to the piano at the back of the room and mutters, "What was that about earlier? You know that guy?"

 

Tooru continues to adjust his A string, which is slightly out of tune. "Something like that." 

 

Mr. Utayama clears his throat and gives Iwaizumi a warning glance, which upon receiving prompts him to return to the piano. A stack of new sheet music is passed around, which their teacher tells them is a piece by Mozart, and they'll be performing it at the winter concert being held in a few months. Tooru takes his copy from Kageyama and passes it along, craning his neck to peer around their teacher and catch a glimpse of Suga. The boy in question meets his eye after a few seconds and smiles, and Tooru quickly turns his gaze away, his heart fluttering.

 

And he feels like the same ten-year-old boy in love whom he was long ago.

 

♫   ♫   ♫

 

"Is playing the cello hard?" Tooru asks while he rocks back and forth from the balls of his feet to his toes, swinging his violin case and bumping it gently against his knees. The last practice of the week ended long ago, and he and Suga are the only ones in the music room. Iwaizumi usually walks to the train station with him, but he said something about relatives and a family dinner, and left a few minutes ago.

 

Suga pauses in the middle of tightening his bow and ponders this for several moments. "Not particularly. Or, maybe I'm only saying that because I've been playing for so long, and now it's just second nature to me—like breathing and blinking. Isn't it like that for you when you play violin?"

 

Tooru shrugs and rattles the case. "I guess so. But the cello is just so much bigger, you know? It's gotta be harder to play."

 

Suga smiles then, that calming, patient one. "Would you like to try? I can teach you a simple song."

 

He stops swinging the case and stills his body. "Really? You're not afraid I'll, like, break it?"

 

Laughter escapes from the other boy's mouth. "No, I trust you. So, do you want to try?"

 

"Sure," Tooru replies, hearing his voice drop to a quieter volume than it usually is. "That sounds cool."

 

Suga holds out the bow to him, which he takes after placing his violin case off to the side. He waits while Suga pulls the cello from its case, and then instructs Tooru to sit down. The cello is placed in between his knees, and he holds it steady while Suga adjusts the height of the foot so it's the proper height. He steps back with his arms crossed, and says, "Show me your form."

 

"What? Um," Tooru says, and extends the arm with the bow out so it's against the bridge of the strings. It feels completely different from playing the violin, the one he's used to being much less bulky and lighter.

 

Suga actually chuckles at him. "Well, your form is atrocious, but it's understandable, since you've never played before. Here; let me show you." He steps closer and leans in and shows Tooru the right way to place his hands, and every time Suga touches his hand to correct him, it feels like electricity underneath his skin. 

 

Suga shows him the notes to 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star', and the first sound Tooru makes sounds like a dying cat. Suga helps him, though, adjusting his fingers on the strings and his hold on the bow, until he can get several notes out that sound pretty good. Suga moves behind him and places a hand over his on the bow, guiding his arm as Tooru struggles to find and press down on the right part of the strings. He can feel the breath from Suga's laughter against his neck, and he speaks softly into Tooru's ear, and the grip of his hand is so gentle, so _sure_ around Tooru's own that he feels like his heart might beat straight out of his chest.

 

After what seems like an eternity, but only half a second, Suga releases his grip on Tooru's hand. "Okay, I think that's enough for today. You did well for the first-timer, though." 

 

Tooru stands up, keeping a hold on the neck of the cello and extending the bow out. "That was not as difficult as I thought it would be. I mean, it was still really hard, but it was fun." The smile that eases onto his face comes naturally, and Suga smiles back.

 

"I'm glad," he says, taking the bow and the cello from Tooru. "Maybe some other time you can show me how to play the violin. If you'd be willing to, that is."

 

The sparkle in his eye in one that Tooru couldn't resist even if he wanted to. "Yeah. I'd love to."

 

♫   ♫   ♫

 

"So let me get this straight." Iwaizumi is leaning against his locker with his arms crossed and an unenthusiastic look on his face. "You're in love with a guy you knew when you were ten."

 

"Well, I didn't really _know_ him," Tooru says, twisting the sleeve of his jacket. "But I played in a recital with him, and I remember feeling like, _holy crap, this boy is magical and I am in love with him_. If that makes sense?"

 

"No, it doesn't," Iwaizumi tells him. "So you thought you'd never see him again, right?"

 

"Right," Tooru confirms, and gets a far-off look in his eye. "But then he showed up at orchestra practice, and it was like everything in the world made sense, and like this was meant to happen—"

 

Iwaizumi lands a firm punch to his shoulder. "You sound ridiculous, you know that?"

 

He rubs at the sore spot on his shoulder and cringes. "Yeah, I know. But I don't know what to do!"

 

Iwaizumi seems more and more frustrated as the conversation has progressed. "Normally, when people like people, they ask the other person out."

 

"Ask out, as in a date?" Tooru whispers, and Iwaizumi smacks his forehead with his palm.

 

"Yes, a date," he cries, exasperated. "It's that outing that people go on when they want to get to know each other better."

 

"I know what a _date_ is, Iwa-chan," Tooru shoots back. "But I can't just ask Suga-chan out on one!" 

 

Iwaizumi leans his head back against the locker and shuts his eyes, as if talking with Tooru has drained all his energy. "Oh, yeah? And why not?"

 

" _Because_ ," he says, like it's obvious, "it's Suga-chan! He's perfect! And plus, what if he doesn't like me back?"

 

"He offered to teach you to play cello," Iwaizumi grumbles, still keeping his eyes closed. "Anyone who willingly spends their time and patience around you must like you."

 

Tooru frowns slightly at his friend, unsure whether or not he's supposed to feel relieved or offended by the comment. "But—"

 

"Damn it, Oikawa, just do something about this already," Iwaizumi explodes, looking him dead in the eye. "You're just going to drive yourself crazy, and if you wait too long, then who knows; the opportunity could just slip by. So just take the chance."

 

Tooru huffs. He hates when Iwaizumi is right.

 

♫   ♫   ♫

 

"This is gonna seem random," Tooru begins slowly, "but when's your next gig?"

 

Kuroo smirks at him from across the lunch table. "Since when have you been interested in our band?"

 

"I'm not," he says defensively, sticking out his tongue. "I just wanted to know— _jeez_."

 

"It's this Saturday," Bokuto pipes up. "We're playing at a real night club!"

 

"A night club, huh?" Tooru muses aloud.

 

"You wanna come?" Bokuto asks, leaning in and placing a hand beside his mouth, as if revealing some big secret. "I can have a word with the manager and get you in for free."

 

Kuroo punches him lightly in the arm. "We don't have a manager, and we don't charge individual people at these gigs, idiot." Nonetheless, he's smiling fondly at the other boy.

 

Tooru shrugs ambiguously. "Who knows? Maybe I will be there, maybe I won't."

 

Now Iwaizumi is giving him a suspicious sideways look. "If this is about Su—"

 

"You should learn to mind your own business, Iwa-chan," Tooru interrupts him, shooting a pointed glare his way.

 

"You're an open book, dumbass, it doesn't take much to tell what you're thinking," he snaps back.

 

"Is there, by chance," Akaashi speaks up softly, "a boy who joined the orchestra named Ennoshita?"

 

The four of them swivel their heads to look at him. 

 

"You know him?" Iwaizumi asks.

 

Akaashi shifts in his seat and sips from his glass of water. "I met him earlier and he said he played the upright bass. He said he could teach me, if I taught him how to play electric bass."

 

Kuroo and Bokuto begin to _oooh_.

 

"How cute," Kuroo coos with a cat-like grin spreading across his face. "Akaashi has a crush."

 

"I do not," he says, sipping more water with an uncomfortable expression.

 

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Bokuto cries, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

 

"I hate you guys," Akaashi mutters under his breath.

 

After lunch, Iwaizumi knocks his shoulder while they walk to their next class. "Don't tell me you're actually thinking of inviting the love of your life to one of their gigs."

 

"Who was the one that told me to 'just take the chance'?" Tooru says pointedly, and the other boy frowns. "Don't look so disgruntled, Iwa-chan. It'll all be okay." 

  

"I know that, idiot," he snaps back. "I'll be glad when this is all over and you two confess your mutual feelings, because you look at him the same way you look at aliens, except even more in awe, if that's possible."

 

"I do not," Tooru yells.

 

(He probably does.)

 

♫   ♫   ♫

 

The thing is, asking someone out on a date is _a lot_ harder than he originally thought it would be. Besides the obvious fact that Suga is a perfect human being and therefore incredibly hard to speak to normally as it is, Tooru has also never asked someone out on a date. He's received a few confessions here and there from eager and anticipating girls (all of whom he's rejected), but other than that, the concept of relationships is pretty much foreign to him. _What is he even supposed to act like?_

 

After avoiding the topic for an entire week of this date idea he has brewing in his mind, it's Friday, and Tooru practically forces himself to shuffle up to Suga as he's locking his cello up after orchestra practice.

 

"Hi, Oikawa," he says upon seeing him, giving one of his bright smiles. "Would you like to tall about something?"

 

Tooru shoves his hands into the pockets of his pants, deeply wishing that somehow if he pushed hard enough, his entire body will fall into the depths of said pockets and he will be saved from this current situation. "Well, you see...so, I have a few friends in this band, and they're playing at this club tomorrow evening."

 

Suga is staring and blinking expectantly at him with curious eyes.

 

Tooru inhales deeply and rushes it all out in one quick breath. "And I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go with us—I mean, me—to see them play tomorrow, but only if you want to, you know?"

 

Suga looks bewildered for several seconds before his features return to their normal calm, kind state. "Sure. That sounds like a lot of fun."

 

And for some inexplicable reason, this statement is what catches Tooru completely off guard. "I'm sorry?"

 

Suga smiles patiently. "What time should I meet you there?"

 

"I, uh," Tooru stutters, his mouth going completely dry. "I'll get back to you on that."

 

"Okay," Suga says. "You have my number, so you can text me the address of the place and the time and everything, and I'll see you there, okay?"

 

"Okay," Tooru agrees, snags his violin case from his seat, and scurries away. Iwaizumi is waiting just outside the classroom and, upon seeing his friend's flushed face, breaks into a wicked grin.

 

"I see you finally managed to pull it off," he comments.

 

"Barely," Tooru admits.

 

"I'm just glad it's over," Iwaizumi says. "I was getting sick of seeing you pining hopelessly."

 

"Hey!" he protests. 

 

Iwaizumi smacks his head, but not hard enough to hurt. "Just don't screw it up too badly, okay?"

 

Tooru laughs weakly. "Yeah. Right."

 

♫   ♫   ♫

 

The Owls are an all-around good-sounding band. At the back of the stage sitting at the drum kit is Tsukishima, who plays with a stoic expression, and is able to keep a steady rhythm that can make your chest vibrate. Then there's Akaashi, plucking at the strings of the electric bass with ease and comfort, and the low bass line can be heard all throughout the room. Kuroo is across from him on the opposite side of the stage, his guitar strapped onto him and a permanent smug smirk plastered on his face as he moves his fingers along the frets so fast that Tooru's eyes can't keep up. And of course, Bokuto has planted himself center stage and is singing into the mic, tipping the stand in that cliché rock-and-roll way and pouring his soul into the song. 

 

Suga seems to be enjoying himself, nodding his head along to the drum beat and sipping from his Coke every now and then. Tooru not-so-discreetly watches him out of the corner of his eye, entranced by his beauty—except it sounds extremely cheesy when it's put that way, or so he thinks, so he tells himself it's merely _appreciating the looks of this particular person._ Iwaizumi is making small talk with Ennoshita, whom Akaashi invited (which resulted in Bokuto and Kuroo teasing him for an entire day), but every so often he'll look over his shoulder at Tooru and Suga, as if he's _waiting_ for something to happen. 

 

Their half-hour set finishes, and the crowded club gives them a round of applause. Bokuto and Kuroo bow one too many times, and Tsukishima and Akaashi have to drag them offstage by their shirt collars.

 

"Nice job," Iwaizumi says as they approach. He nods at Tsukishima. "The beat was really solid."

 

The blond adjusts his glasses. "Thanks."

 

Ennoshita smiles at Akaashi. "Now I'm even more excited to learn how to play electric bass."

 

Akaashi turns slightly red. "Sure."

 

"I'd say that was one of our best gigs yet," Bokuto announces, slinging an arm Kuroo's shoulders and leaning into his body. "We should go get dinner to celebrate!"

 

Kuroo snickers and traces his hands lightly over Bokuto's arm. "Yeah, it'll be a nice four-way date."

 

Tooru sputters. Akaashi scowls. Iwaizumi chokes.

 

"Actually," Suga speaks up, "I need to be getting home soon. But by all means, the rest of you should go out and have fun."

 

Bokuto actually looks disheartened. "Aw! Oikawa, can't you get your boyfriend to come along?"

 

Tooru tactfully manages to not acknowledge the use of the word _boyfriend_. "I'm gonna be going soon, too, I think."

 

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at him. "You know your way back?" 

 

Tooru chuckles. "Of course, Iwa-chan. I've been in this part of town, like, twice before."

 

His friend rolls his eyes, and then says to Suga, "Could you make sure he gets home in one piece?"

 

The silver-haired boy smiles. "Of course."

 

"How many people are leaving?" Bokuto whines. "I thought we would all get to do something together."

 

"I'd like to go for tea," Ennoshita speaks up. "If that's okay."

 

Akaashi jumps in. "I'll go with you."

 

Bokuto glares and Kuroo laughs. 

 

Tooru links his arm with Suga's and says, "Well, as much as we'd like to stick around, we'll be taking off now. Don't get too crazy now, kids." He grins, and then tugs Suga in the direction of the door. They step out into the cool night air, the stars shining above in the blackened sky and the ambient city sounds filling the streets. Tooru barely registers that he's still got a hold of Suga's arm until the other boy bumps his arm against his.

 

"Which direction do you live in?" he asks.

 

"Uh." Tooru scratches his head. "I think I have to take the Shinjuku line?" 

 

After spending at least ten minutes figuring out directions, checking various subway maps, and stopping several angry-looking strangers passing by, they conclude that Tooru has to take the Asakusa Line and transfer to the Oedo line in order to make it home.

 

"I can only go with you up until you have to transfer," Suga tells him, and then frowns worriedly at him. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

 

Tooru waves a hand around dismissively. "I'll be fine, really."

 

Suga looks unconvinced but doesn't push it. They catch the next train at Togoshi and sit beside each other in the relatively empty car. Tooru makes awkward small talk the best he can, and he swears he can hear Iwaizumi's voice in his head berating him for making stupid remarks.

 

As they approach Daimon, Tooru stands up, ready to transfer lines. Suga grabs his hand gently, surprising him, and looks him in the eye quite seriously. "You know what station you're getting off at, right?"

 

"Kiyosumi," Tooru replies automatically, more concerned with how warm Suga's hand feels in his own.

 

The other boy's shoulder relax a fair amount and he smiles. "Good. Okay. Thank you for inviting me out. I had a lot of fun."

 

"Me too," Tooru stammers. "Maybe we can go out for coffee sometime, or tea, or whatever you like." _Very smooth._ He can hear Iwaizumi's laugh ringing in his ears.

 

If Suga notices his nervous, he doesn't comment (but it's probably mostly because he's a nice guy). "I'd like that a lot."

 

The train comes to a stop at the platform, the announcement that the stop is Daimon sounding off from the speakers above their heads, but Suga doesn't let go of his hand. The doors open, and he's is about to say something, when Suga pulls Tooru towards him and kisses him swiftly on the mouth. In the haze of his clouded mind, he notices Suga still tastes vaguely like the Coke he drank earlier, the taste lingering on his lips as the other boy pulls away.

 

"Sorry," is the first thing he says, blushing. "You should go, so you don't miss the train."

 

"Right," Tooru says, equally stricken. "I'll just—yeah. See you." He darts as fast as he can out the doors, just in time before they close behind him, and he watches the train sweep away and out of sight. There's a girl around his age standing at the opposite side of the platform waiting for a train that turns to him and smiles.

 

"Was that your boyfriend?" she asks.

 

"No," Tooru says, and it's not a lie. "Not really, no. But, like—" He cuts himself off, unable to form a coherent thought.

 

The girl just chuckles light-heartedly. "No worries, man. But you should totally ask him to be your boyfriend. No pressure, though."

 

 _No pressure._ Of course.

 

♫   ♫   ♫

 

"Now _that_ was definitely the best gig we've ever played!" Bokuto yells as he latches himself onto Kuroo. "We should celebrate!"

 

"You always suggest that," Akaashi points out, his strides matching Ennoshita's, who's walking beside him.

 

"And no one ever agrees," Bokuto says, pouting.

 

Suga laughs lightly as he squeezes Tooru's hand. "I could go for some ice cream."

 

Ennoshita smiles and bumps Akaashi with his elbow. "That sounds fun."

 

Iwaizumi sighs. "Sure, why not?" Tsukishima adjusts his headphones around his neck.

 

Bokuto's face lights up. "Yes! First four-way date!"

 

"Would you please stop saying that?" Akaashi says, clearly irritated, and he glances away in embarrassment when Ennoshita takes his hand.

 

"I don't know, I kinda like the sound of that," Tooru says, tugging on Suga's hand and kissing him lightly on the cheek, causing him to laugh.

 

"You guys are gross," Iwaizumi says without malice.

 

"Hypocrite," Tooru shoots back, sticking his tongue out at his friend. "It's _obvious_ you and Tsukki-chan are dating."

 

Tsukishima narrows his eyes. "Don't call me that."

 

"Leave the lovers alone, Oikawa," Kuroo calls loudly, while Bokuto cackles.

 

"I hate you all so much," Iwaizumi seethes.

 

"We love you too, Iwa-chan," Tooru sings, and then wraps an arm around Suga's middle. "But I love Suga-chan the most."

 

Akaashi shakes his head. "You're all nerds."

 

"We _are_ all in either band or orchestra," Ennoshita points out thoughtfully, "which I guess classifies us as nerds."

 

"But bands are cool!" Bokuto protests. 

 

"But you're still a nerd," Tsukishima says, pushing up his glasses.

 

Bokuto then procedes to fake-fight with Tsukishima in the middle of the dark street, while Kuroo laughs so hard that he chokes on his breath. Iwaizumi and Akaashi look unamused at the situation, and Ennoshita attempts to break the two quarreling boys up. Tooru pulls Suga towards him by his hand and begins dragging him along in a poorly-executed attempt at a waltz. Suga's hair is illuminated by the moonlight, his eyes sparkling as he laughs out loud, and everything in the moment feels so incredibly magical.

 

And yeah, okay—maybe he really is a nerd after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i probably should have mentioned that i don't play violin or cello and i know nothing about either instrument. hopefully you can look past any misinformation. also, everyone lives in tokyo, because it just made things easier with the trains and whatnot. you can check out the [tokyo subway map](http://www.wa-pedia.com/images/content/TokyoSubwayMap.gif) if you want a visual to go off of. 
> 
> so i think that's about it. yeah. a lot of love and work went into this and i'm honestly really proud of it, so if you left a comment or a kudos i would be incredibly happy. thank you for reading!


End file.
